


Two Become One

by HomesickAlien



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, mika and cats are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 11:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11804865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomesickAlien/pseuds/HomesickAlien
Summary: Generic lovey dovey lovey dovey couchy cuddly shunazus





	Two Become One

**Author's Note:**

> You know at this point im just writing shnz in the hopes people will see the light and it will become the most popular. The world would be a much better place.
> 
> Becker is the name of the cat from the questionably good horror film Más Negro Que La Noche. I feel like it's fitting for Mika.

 The air is pleasantly chill inside Shuu’s house compared to the unbearable humidity that’s been scorching the outside world the past few days. Probably not cold enough to justify cuddling so close for warmth or anything, but Nito’s never really done things logically before. His entire drive is acting upon his own inherit cute nature, it’s equally as burning to Shuu as being out, not that he’ll admit that. Truthfully, the best is when Nito buries his head in Shuu’s chest, since he doesn’t have to hide his embarrassment from Nito. His cheeks are about as pink as his hair, but he doesn’t let that shame stop him from rubbing Nito’s back gently.

 They haven’t had the experience of touch in such a long time, it practically feels like falling in love all over again. It’s as though they’ve been separated at sea, traveling across the ocean to find meaning in their pitiful lives. By some kind of divine fate, they’ve earned this chance to be together again, but it’s not eternal by any means. And so, just a simple touch of skin is as necessary as it is beautiful.

 Nito groans when he rolls over onto his back, and as he opens his weary eyes the loving glint in Shuu’s and flush over his cheeks bring a warm smile to Nito’s face. He lifts his hand up slowly, cautiously tracing a line across Shuu’s face, over the bridge of his nose, and stopping at the very tip of his ear. No actions ever seem to have a clear beginning or end, before Shuu knows it he’s leaning his head down to press his lips to Nito’s. Kisses are so oddly juvenile with Shuu, like he doesn’t really know how to do it, and they tend to end swiftly. This, however, takes its time to blend into the moment of being there, regardless of how chaste it comes off its meaning isn’t lost on the two of them. It’s only at the sound of nails ripping into wood that Nito opens his eyes again.

 “When did you get a cat?”

 Nito follows the sound of claws trailing down wood. It may be the only irregular thing in Shuu’s house, a coffee table covered in awkwardly arranged claw marks. The disarray of it is somehow fitting for them, like modern art in a museum. 

 “Kagehira likes to bring them. I’ve told him before it’s a futile effort, my mother doesn’t like them at all.” He pauses, letting this otherwise unfriendly looking lug butt up against his palm begging for a scrith-scratch. “Somehow, though, this one caught her eye. I think it might be because…”

 Before he has a chance to finish, Nito and the cat lock eyes, and it becomes quite apparent why it is everyone’s taken a liking to this one. It looks just like Mika, messy black fluff adorned with odd, but very cute, little splotches, and striking gold and blue eyes. Even Nito himself is starting to feel a strong sense of maternal instinct for it, wondering if it would be okay to reach out to it. In a sense, it’s like divine intervention, or perhaps Mika is learning more about things like magic and the likes from Shuu’s other little apprentice. Nito chuckles at the thought.

 “It’s cute. I feel like this house is suited for a lot of cats.” Nito lazily drapes his arm down to touch the cat. He doesn’t really make an effort to pet him, but the cat seems pleased enough just to have everyone’s attention. So, nothing like Mika, he thinks.

 Still, they share a very pleasant aura, one you can’t really turn away. Mika might be better off as a cat, though. He wouldn’t work so hard to live somewhere that welcomes him with open arms. He could just be spoiled and lavished with food and toys and a place to sleep, without worries or fears. Maybe that’s a stupid wish to have for someone, but Nito wants the same for himself, after all. 

 And suddenly, without ever really meaning to, he wonders what kind of animal would be best suited for Shuu. Something elegant, like a dragon, would be most fitting, but those are just fantasy creatures after all. When he thinks of Shuu, he can only picture something unpleasant, yet intrinsically beautiful, maybe akin to a black widow. Venomous, but well meaning. 

 “His name is Becker. How terribly spiteful that child is, don’t you think? Always incorporating terrifying things with cute things, it’s absolutely unpleasant.”

 Nito turns his head a bit, his ear placed close to Shuu’s chest to listen to the beating of his heart clearly. There’s all kinds of interesting sounds that come with it, like the white noise of a shell whispering sweet words to him. It’s nice to truly feel like they’re alive, even in such little ways. Knowing Shuu is truly alive, as a person, is a thought as soothing as a mother’s lullabye. 

 “I wouldn’t know. I can’t really stomach that kind of scary stuff. Even if I wanted to humor Mika, I always end up covering my eyes and all, so it’s not like I know anything about it.”

 Shuu is subjected to many films by his confidant Wataru, which in turn gets dissected by his endearing housemate. Everything’s organized into piles,  _ these ones are cute and these ones are scary and that’s good _ , he’d hum enthusiastically. _ But these ones are cute and scary so they’re definitely the best. _

 Sometimes they’re neither, and Shuu prefers neither, but nobody really refuses Mika’s wishes. It is by that sheer happenstance they’ve become such movie aficionados.

 

 “Becker, huh?” Nito shifts again, sitting up to scoop the cat in his arms. Despite all the fluff, the cat’s actually quite thin underneath, so he supposes Mika’s habits must also run off on his impersonator. He gives the cat a good scratch under his chin, pressing his forehead to Becker’s. He’s not really a cat person or anything, but this kind of pleasant affection is one not suitable for rabbits, so it’s nice to be able to let loose like this. 

 Of course, the same could be said for Nito. He’s not very amused by displays of affection, moreso because they make him feel like he’s being treated the same as a child. Shuu’s never had that air of superiority, he’s pretentious in other ways, but he at least sees Nito as his age. Though, they both tend to forget Nito is the older one, maybe someday he might be well off enough to teach Shuu a thing or two about life, the way Shuu’s done for him.

 Shuu sits up with him, wrapping his arms gently around Nito’s waist, like he’s something fragile. Or rather, like Shuu is a destructive force, one that shouldn’t act so familiar but does so anyway. It’s a blessing and a curse, but Nito doesn’t mind it one bit, sliding back into Shuu’s touch. 

 They aren’t particularly lazy people, but the rare occasions they get to spend together are faced with an insatiable desire for closeness. Maybe they aren’t exactly famous, but they aren’t exactly unknown, either. Nito still takes great care in raising his little rabbits, and Shuu still spends more hours of the day sewing than sleeping. They’ve both confidently settled into their lives as separate people, as adults they’re doing just fine, but time doesn’t always heal all wounds. Neither does a conversation, but a sunny sunday evening alone on the couch always seems to do the trick. 

 Before he knows it, Nito’s beginning to fall into slumber again. It’s something of a blessing, because otherwise he’d have to deal with the discomfort of holding a cat in his arms while the cat dozes off. Which leaves only Shuu to bear that burden, very carefully running fingers through Nito’s hair, taking in everything that’s changed over the years. His hair is getting longer, again, and his skin’s a little drier than it used to be. He smells like fresh cut grass, and maybe lavender or some kind of fragrant flower like that. It’s incredibly soothing, much like the comfortable motion of his hand stroking Nito.

 Nito is all the more perfect now for all his shortcomings than he was when Shuu first met him. Those mistakes Nito once made are less stressful when Shuu isn’t trying to have him comply with his standards. Learning to admire humans for who they are, it’s a difficult thing for Shuu, but Shuu’s inherent desire for Nito has eased the transition a bit. Nito speaking to Shuu without any reticence, even in the early mornings when his sentences don’t make any real sense, is perhaps the most progress the two of them will ever make. 

 There is beauty in everything Nito does, though Shuu never really thought that feeling would be recuperated. There are times Nito comes to their frivolous underground shows, cheering them on like a child and telling Shuu how beautiful his art is. He’d never really said such cute things when they worked together. Nito is so sporadic, working so hard for the two of them yet never staying long. He is as captivating as he is unobtainable, and Shuu adores him dearly.

 So thoughtlessly, he, too, finds himself fading into dreams. It’s easier that way, to ignore reality, and dream of a peaceful life for the two of them. And this isn’t bad, it’s quaint, if nothing else. They’re still terrible at apologizing, or showing gratitude, or anything of that sort. Their hearts are still in tune, following the same dreams they’d had as children. Even if it’s not together, it still feels together enough, that Shuu can eat properly and sleep properly and smile as an idol should. With Shuu’s hands clasped around Nito’s, it feels as though there’s nothing in this world to fear, not a war nor failure that would ever bring Shuu down to such a pitiful place again. 

 As long as it’s with Nito, there’s nothing in the world to fear. A conversation, with or without words, flows like beautiful waves at sea keeping them afloat, that when they have to part ways again perhaps it won’t be so lonesome.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment. Compliment a puppy. Tell your mom you love her. Be a better person.


End file.
